Unlikely Parents
by Fiona Flamingo
Summary: Several years after Hogwarts, Ginny meets her arch-nemesis, Draco at a Wizards' Parenting Class! They have to work together to pass the course…but will things go too far? Will their 'marriage' survive?


**Unlikely Parents**

_By: Fiona Flamingo_

**Summary:** Several years after Hogwarts, Ginny meets her arch-nemesis, Draco at a Wizards' Parenting Class! They have to work together to pass the course…but will things go too far? Will their 'marriage' survive?

**Author's Note:** Please, please, please review. Even if you're not a Draco/Ginny fan.

**Chapter One: Room 113**

Ginny was furious. How could her mother do this to her? Signing her up for a stupid parenting class…_honestly!_ She didn't even have any _kids_. No, Ginny sighed. This was another one of her mother's subtle hints that she wanted Ginny married. More importantly, she wanted another grandchild.

Ginny folded her arms, a sulky expression crossing her face as she waited under a huge sign that read: _"Wizards' Parenting Class! Register now!" _Worst of all, she was in it by herself. None of her friends were willing to give up their precious time to join her in this torture. And Hermione claimed that she had the Wizards' Parenting Class book, which was just good as the practical.

"Miss, can I help you?" called the friendly, plump witch at the registration booth. Ginny reluctantly stepped forward and placed her galleons on the counter. The witch smiled, revealing her pearly white teeth. "Are you Ginerva Weasly?"

Ginny nodded silently, retracing her memory for any sign of this particular witch.

"Why…yes," she answered politely.

The witch pushed the gold away and extended her hand. "Gemma Dobbs. A friend of your mother, Molly."

Ginny took the hand gingerly and shook it. "Please to meet you, Mrs. Dobbs,"

Mrs. Dobbs smiled. "Well have fun for free, Ginerva, the class is on me." She gathered up the gold and deposited back in Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled at the friendly woman. "Thank you, very much."

Mrs. Dobbs nodded and pointed to the left hallway. "Class takes place in room 113 every Wednesday, Friday and Sunday. Enjoy. Maybe you'll meet the wizard of your dreams…" she joked.

Ginny forced a smile. Why did everybody think she wanted to get married in a hurry?

She walked in the direction Mrs. Dobbs pointed her in, searching room 113. It was nowhere in sight, then she walked straight into a very blond, tall human being.

"Watch it!" sneered a familiar voice. Ginny blinked dazedly and then her eyes popped.

"No!" she groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Not you!"

"Yes, that's what all girls say in the morning when they find me…" spoke the voice again. Ginny winced, but took a look at the person in front of her.

White blond hair, pale complexion, dazzling grey eyes, superior expression.

It was none other than….

"Draco Malfoy," hissed Ginny with her hands on her hips. Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Ginny Weasly," he said coldly, looking her up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny cried. Please, not the parenting class. Not the parenting class, she chanted in her mind.

"The parenting class," Draco Malfoy answered stiffly, his grey eyes narrowed. Ginny felt a sense of dread wash over her.

"Perfect," she muttered.

"I know I am," replied Malfoy arrogantly. Ginny resisted the urge to punch him in guts.

"What about you?" Draco suddenly asked.

"Me too," Ginny mumbled. This was _so_ awkward. Meeting Draco Malfoy, of all people. Ginny shuddered. At Hogwarts she had wanted nothing more than to hit him and turn him into a slimy ferret forever.

"You look the same, Weasel" Draco said impassively, examining his (Ginny suspected) manicured nails.

Ginny didn't bother to respond; instead she went back to hunting for room 113.

"Can't find the bloody room!" Draco suddenly growled, his breath tickling Ginny's neck. Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Watch it!" she snarled. Draco seemed indifferent.

"Well, c'mon! We have to find it!" she added impatiently and set off with Draco Malfoy at her heels.

…

"Where is that bloody room?" Ginny wondered, walking past rooms 111 and 112.

Draco groaned. "This class is going to be hell, Weasel."

"Where is the flipping room?" Ginny pondered, staring at the space between rooms 112 and 114.

"This class is going to be H-E-L-L!" groaned Draco.

Ginny whacked him on the head. "Shut up!" she cried. They walked some more.

…

It seemed Draco and Ginny had wandered for hours looking for Room 113. Now they were sick, tired and cranky.

And Draco was getting on Ginny's nerves. He had insisted he try that Wizarding vending machine they had just passed and bought some Ogden's Firewhisky…

which had lead to extreme drunkenness.

"Weasel," he slurred, "kiss me…" He leaned toward Ginny, smiling in a most flirtatious way.

Ginny shoved him away, thoroughly irritated. "I'll pass, thanks," she snapped sarcastically.

"Pur-lese…" he pleaded on his knees, completely disgusting.

"Shut up!" yelled Ginny, totally losing it. "Shut up! _Shut up!_" she screamed hysterically.

And then all at once, they were in room 113….


End file.
